Búsqueda Impaciente
by GeoCorrea
Summary: Para Tony, Pepper siempre había sido perfecta. Ella nunca lo abandonaba a su suerte. Por eso, el día que ella no contestó el teléfono, Tony se preocupó inmediatamente.


Para Tony, Pepper siempre había sido perfecta. Nunca dejaba de estar ahí, arreglando sus problemas y asegurándose de que no causara más. En especial desde que había dejado de ser su asistente para ser su novia, Pepper nunca lo abandonaba a su suerte.

Por eso, el día que ella no contestó el teléfono, Tony se preocupó inmediatamente. Acababa de llegar de una misión especialmente peligrosa, y quería decirle que estaba bien, así que esperó a que le regresara la llamada. Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales Tony se entretuvo deteniendo a pequeños criminales que no servirían más de seis meses de prisión, y Pepper siguió sin siquiera mandar un mensaje que explicara que no podía contestar el celular en ese momento, como hacía siempre.  
>Sin quitarse el traje, Tony se dirigió a la mansión y la buscó en todos los cuartos. Buscó incluso en el ala oeste, que solo tenía "bodegas" en las cuales el traje era fundamental, pues no había forma de caminar entre las cosas que habían invadido cada pedazo del cuarto. A Pepper le había dado una pequeña manía por organizar estas, a pesar de que sabía que Tony las regresaría a su estado original en menos de una semana.<br>Cuando Pepper no apareció en la mansión, Tony decidió que podía estar en su apartamento, cuya renta todavía pagaba a pesar de que rara vez entraba en él.  
>El viaje le pareció muy largo, pues cada vez sentía más ansiedad, así que decidió que en cuanto la encontrara, investigaría el concepto de la "teletransportación". Era Tony Stark: no podía tomarle más de seis meses en conseguirlo.<br>Cuando llegó al apartamento, lo registró en menos de un minuto. Pepper no estaba.  
>Después de ahí, Tony buscó en todos los lugares que Pepper frecuentaba: el Edificio Stark, la Expo, todas las salas de juntas de la competencia (dejó una pequeña sorpresa en forma de un vidrio roto en el edificio de Industrias Hammer), e incluso en todos los cafés y restaurantes de Malibú y ciudades cercanas.<p>

* * *

><p>Iron Man regresó a su casa a las seis de la mañana, sin haber encontrado a su novia y más cansado de lo que había llegado nunca de cualquier misión. Estaba seguro esta vez que había algo mal con el traje: nunca había pesado tanto antes.<br>⎯JARVIS, quítame esto ⎯murmuró. La máquina actuó exactamente como había sido programada, y obedeció sin preguntar.  
>⎯Rastrea el GPS del celular de Pepper.<br>⎯Se necesita una conexión, señor ⎯contestó la voz artificial⎯ ¿por que no intenta marcarle?  
>Tony se echó en un sofá, perfectamente consciente que no sería capaz de dormir. Tenía que seguir buscando.<br>⎯Hazlo, por favor.  
>⎯Son las seis con siete minutos, señor ⎯esto era algo que Tony había ordenado mucho tiempo atrás para asegurarse de que no hacía ninguna llamada comprometedora estando bajo la influencia del alcohol.<br>⎯Estoy sobrio, ¡hazlo!  
>El sonido de los tonos resonó en todo el piso, y terminó con su misma monotonía deprimente.<br>⎯Otra vez.  
>Una y otra vez, Tony llamó al celular de Pepper por cuatro horas seguidas, sin el corazón para darse por vencido, y lo dejó solo para decidir que era hora de volver a salir. Justo cuando la mascara volvía a cubrir su rostro, tuvo una idea.<br>⎯ ¡HAMMER!

Tony voló hacia el cuartel general de Industrias Hammer. Ahora estaba seguro de que Pepper estaba en algún lugar de ahí, y no se iba ir de ahí si no la llevaba con él.  
>Primero revisó lo más obvio: repasó las ventanas por segunda vez mientras intentaba hackear en el sistema de seguridad. Entró antes de terminar con las ventanas, así que el resto lo hizo con la cámara infrarroja: el edificio estaba casi vacío y ninguno de los que estaban ahí tenían la estatura exacta de Pepper.<br>En las cámaras de seguridad tampoco vio nada, pero sabía que solo las había en sitios públicos. De hecho, Tony sabía que había todo un sótano aparte que no tenía cámaras. No sería fácil, con un traje que hacía ruido con cada movimiento y podía romper las paredes si no tenía cuidado, pero tenía que infiltrarse. Ahí estaba Pepper.  
>La puerta, pensó. Había una puerta secreta de la que solo se había enterado dos días antes, que daba a ese sótano, pero que tenía una clave de diecisiete dígitos. Claro, él ya tenía la clave.<br>"J-U-S-T-I-N-H-A-M-M-E-R-R-U-L-E-S", tecleó, y la puerta se abrió.

* * *

><p>Pudo haber sido media hora, o incluso una larga semana de actividad laboral evitada, pero a pesar de que nunca supo exactamente cuanto tiempo tardó en registrar ese sótano, cada segundo le pareció larguísimo. Encontró drones sin terminar, grandes bombas e incluso un masivo cohete, pero de Pepper no había ni la más pequeña señal. Con una pesadumbre en el pecho que le impedía pensar con claridad, Tony dio por terminada su búsqueda, y tuvo que sentarse un segundo para aceptar el hecho de que se le habían agotado las opciones, y aunque no supiera en donde más hacerlo, simplemente no podía dejar de buscar. Necesitaba a Pepper, como siempre, para que le dijera a donde más podía ir, pero claro, si ella estuviera ahí, no sería necesario nada de eso.<br>Tony se sintió el novio más tonto, irresponsable y poco cuidadoso de todos. ¿Por que tenía que descuidar a Pepper, y dejar que la secuestraran? ¿Por qué preocuparse más por el estado del mundo, si no importaba cuando ella hacía falta? Él era Iron Man, ¿como le pudieron haber quitado lo que más le importaba de debajo de sus narices?  
>Varias paredes sufrieron la ira de Tony, que se dirigía más a él mismo que a las inocentes placas de acero cubiertas de cemento, y a pesar de que pareciera inútil, si tuvo algún efecto en la mente del hombre, pues justo cuando la veinteava abolladura se hizo en la pared que separaba el cuarto de los drones de la zona principal, Tony encontró a alguien más a quien culpar. Por supuesto, siempre era culpa de él. Todo lo malo pasaba por que Justin Hammer existía.<p>

Los guardias de la Prisión Estatal de Malibú dieron una cálida bienvenida a Tony Stark, pero en cuanto se corrió la voz de que había entrado en el edificio, los reos comenzaron a gritar sus mejores palabras para expresar que no estaban de acuerdo. Por supuesto, una buena parte había llegado ahí por su culpa.  
>⎯Necesito hablar con Justin Hammer ⎯fue lo único que dijo, pues no estaba de humor para formalismos.<br>⎯Tiene suerte ⎯dijo un guardia forzudo que se había encargado de recibirlo.⎯ No lo vamos a llevar a Nueva York en una semana.  
>Tony gruñó como respuesta. Caminaron sin volver a hablar, y llegaron rápidamente a la sala de visitación, donde ya esperaba Hammer.<br>⎯¿Donde está? ⎯fue lo primero que dijo Tony.  
>⎯¿Quién? ⎯contestó Hammer inocentemente.<br>⎯Tu sabes quién. ¡Dime donde esta!  
>⎯ ¿Te volviste loco?<br>Claro, él era el que estaba demente.  
>⎯ ¡Si no me dices donde está Pepper...!<br>⎯Oh, ⎯interrumpió el ex CEO de Empresas Hammer⎯ ¿no encuentras a tu noviecita? Bueno, yo no la tengo.  
>Tony decidió que esto era solo perder el tiempo. Se levantó.<br>⎯Si me entero de que mientes, Nueva York será el menor de tus problemas.

El fallido interrogatorio tomó menos de lo que pesaba, pero aún así, cuando salió ya había oscurecido. Otra vez sin ideas de donde buscar, Tony se dedicó a sobrevolar la ciudad, esperando inspiración como la de la mañana. Mientras lo hacía, le pidió a JARVIS que marcara el celular de Pepper sin descanso, como el día anterior.  
>Así paso la noche, y le dieron las once de la mañana sin descansar un solo segundo. JARVIS interrumpió sus pensamientos, que ya estaban a punto de convertirse en alucinaciones.<br>⎯Su cuenta de celular ha llegado a un millón de dólares, ¿desea continuar?  
>La lógica de Tony le decía que si iba a encontrarla, no iba a ser por teléfono, pero su instinto le pedía que tuviera paciencia. Decidió que una vez más no haría más daño.<br>⎯Otra vez ⎯los timbres de los que ya estaba harto volvieron a empezar. Justo cuando Tony se empezaba a resignar, cesaron de manera abrupta.  
>⎯Hola, ¿Tony?<br>⎯ ¡¿PEPPER?  
>⎯Tengo más de cien llamadas perdidas tuyas, ¿que pasó?<br>⎯¿Donde estás? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hammer te tiene? ¿O es Vanko? Eso es imposible... ¿Estás bien?  
>⎯Ay, Tony ⎯dijo Pepper, exhalando con alivio, pues había pensado que algo realmente malo había pasado. No había sido capaz de adivinar que Tony simplemente había sido el cabeza de chorlito de siempre.⎯ ¿No te acuerdas? Iba a ir con mi mamá y mi hermana a un spa en Washington. Me quitaron el celular todo el fin de semana para poder relajarme. ¿Te preocupaste?<br>Solo el silencio le contestó.  
>⎯¿Tony?<br>Un sonoro ronquido cruzó el aire, y Pepper no pudo reprimir una sonrisa acompañada de aprehensión. Aunque las burradas de Tony podían ser simpáticas, algún día podrían causarle un daño verdadero.  
>⎯JARVIS, ¿cuantas horas llevaba sin dormir?<br>⎯Cincuenta y cuatro horas, dos minutos y aproximadamente treinta segundos, señorita Potts. Le he estado suministrando alimento y todo lo necesario por vía intravenosa dentro del traje, como usted me pidió en caso de que no se alimentara en más de cinco horas.  
>⎯¿Está el piloto automático encendido? ⎯comprobó Pepper.<br>⎯Afirmativo.  
>Pepper se relajó, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.<br>⎯¿Ya pudo perfeccionar el sistema de aterrizaje?

El único resultado de esta pequeña aventura fue que la siguiente semana la dedicaron a reconstruir el ala oeste, que fue víctima de una destrucción que comprobó las teorías del gobierno sobre la resistencia del traje. Por suerte, lo único que había en ella eran "bodegas".

28/09/11

A/N: Esta historia es para mi amiga Ceci, (.net/u/2789702/CeciLovesReading), quien es una gran fanática de Iron Man. Por favor, los reviews son como aire para mi, así que... pues... denme reviews antes de que me muera.


End file.
